


Psycopath

by niedlichta



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niedlichta/pseuds/niedlichta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau tahu, Sai? Kau, dengan naluri psikopatmu. Kau, mencari korban baru dengan senyum palsumu. Dan kau mendapatkan satu, yang menarik perhatianmu. Namun, tak tahukah kau, kalau gadis itu juga merenungkan hal yang sama sepertimu? —Reposted from Infantrum. For a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycopath

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto** **  
**

**  
Warning: Maybe violence.** **Dark theme.** **Implicit lemon. Using second PoV.** **Slight** **OOC.**

* * *

 

Kau tersenyum dengan penuh percaya diri. Dirimu melangkah penuh kepastian dan tegap, tentu saja akan membuat seluruh gadis bertekuk lutut dihadapanmu. Kau bangga akan hal itu. Karena kau, akan mencari salah satu dari gadis-gadis yang gila cinta itu, sebagai korban nafsumu. 

Kau mendengus. Nafsu, hah? Setidaknya itu bukan nafsu birahi. Itu hanya nafsu—ya, nafsu. Kau sendiri bingung menafsirkannya sebagai nafsu apa. Oh, tunggu… Kau mendapatkan kata-kata yang pas. Ya, ya, itulah dia. Nafsu alur pikiran psikopatmu. 

Kau tersenyum sinis. Ya, beberapa gadis yang kau kencani, selalu berakhir dengan bertekuk di bawah pohon sakura, sembari mengeluarkan tatapan dan desahan nikmat… Setidaknya setelah kau mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sakumu untuk menggorok leher mereka, kemudian menjilat cairan yang keluar dari sana. Menyisakan desahan yang berubah menjadi erangan menyakitkan. 

Kau jujur, kau berkata pada hatimu, kau sangat menikmatinya saat itu. Menikmati saat dirimu menorehkan luka di tubuh mulus gadis-gadis murahan yang penuh dosa itu. Menikmati saat mendengar jeritan yang menyayat hati itu. Ya, kau sangat menikmatinya. 

Kau berhenti melangkahkan kedua kakimu, saat kau melihat seorang gadis tengah duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu, di danau buatan yang ada di Universitas ternama tempatmu mencari mangsa. Kau kembali menyunggingkan senyum palsu kebanggaanmu saat melihatnya. 

Kau telah menemukan mangsa yang lebih segar dibanding mangsa-mangsamu yang lama. 

“... Sendirian, Nona?” wajah palsu itu, ya, wajah itu. Kau memakainya lagi. Seakan telah mengenal dekat gadis itu sebelumnya, kau duduk di sebelahnya. “Biasanya gadis akan menyendiri bila patah hati. Aku membaca itu di buku.” 

Kau menyeringai saat melihat pipi gadis itu merona. Terjebak, gadis itu terjebak olehmu. Setidaknya itu yang kau pikirkan. Ya, dapat dilihat jelas, keadaan gadis itu pasti sedang tersayat hatinya, sebelumnya. Kini, wajahnya bersemu, menunjukkan kalau dia sedikit terpesona oleh kebaikanmu. 

“A-apaan sih?” gadis itu berdiri tiba-tiba, mengambil jarak darimu. “Lagipula, kau ini siapa? Seenaknya saja menyimpulkan bahwa aku ini sedang patah hati!” 

Kau kembali memasang wajah charming milikmu, yang biasa kau pakai untuk mempesonakan para gadis lain. Kau bersimpuh di hadapan wanita itu, meraih punggung tangannya, dan kemudian mengecupnya perlahan. Gadis itu memekik tertahan. 

“Maaf bila aku terkesan sok tahu,” nada bijak kau keluarkan untuk menarik perhatiannya. “… Tapi, begitu aku melihatmu disini, sendirian, setelah temanmu yang biasa menemanimu tidak disampingmu, aku jadi ingin menghiburmu.” 

Kau mendapati gadis itu menunduk, seakan kecewa—atau sedih. Kau tidak mengerti, pikiran seorang psikopat tidak akan pernah mengenal ‘sedih’, ‘kecewa’, atau sejenisnya. 

Kau tahu, tapi kau tidak mengerti. Mengerti dan mengetahui adalah dua hal serupa, yang mempunyai sebuah perbedaan fatal. 

Kau kemudian melihatnya memasang senyum setelah bangkit. Senyum miris yang indah, yang membaur dengan kecantikan bunga sakura yang memekar di sana. Bahkan, sesuai dengan warna rambut gadis itu, manis dan lembut. Bahkan, senja menambah keindahan itu. 

Kau terpana sejenak. Belum pernah kau menemui gadis yang berhasil mempesona dirimu, belum pernah sebelumnya. Ternyata gadis ini benar-benar berbeda dari yang lama, nalurimu itu sangat tepat. Menakutkan. 

“… Aku… Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau menyadarinya,” gadis itu kembali duduk. Dia menepuk sisi di sebelahnya, seakan memberi isyarat bagimu untuk duduk di sana. Dan kau pun mengikuti isyarat itu. “… Yah… Aku… Mengingat sahabatku itu.” 

Kau mendengarkan dengan serius, seakan menuntutnya untuk bercerita lebih. Analisismu hampir lengkap—yah, setidaknya, kau tahu bagaimana dan siapa ‘sahabat’ gadis itu. Kau juga tahu, apa yang menyebabkan wanita di sampingmu bersedih. Ya, kau tahu. 

Kau adalah penyebabnya. Kau yang menyebabkan gadis itu bersedih. Bagaimana kau tidak tahu? Sedangkan gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dahulu pernah kau cumbu, sering kau lihat berjalan bersama dengan gadis di sampingmu ini. 

Kau juga tahu, siapapun yang kau cumbu pasti akan berakhir dengan sama—yaitu, digorok di bawah pohon sakura ini, dan diseret  ke tempat pembuangan sampah terdekat, setelah dipotong sedemikian rupa. Kau sangat handal, bagimu, memotong ayam tidak ada bedanya dengan memotong manusia. 

“… Dia… Aku hanya heran,” gadis itu merapikan ujung rambut depannya ke balik telinganya. “Dia selalu saja begitu… Seperti menyimpan masalahnya sendiri. Padahal baru saja dia gembira karena suatu hal, dan dia berkata kalau dia ingin mengenalkan ‘penyebab’ itu padaku. Tapi sehari setelahnya, dia hilang dan tidak ditemukan. Hanya ini yang tertinggal…” 

Kau membelalak melihat benda yang ditunjukkan gadis itu padamu. Sebuah potongan jari manis dengan cincin berwarna perak—bagaimana kau bisa seceroboh itu, meninggalkan barang bukti? Dan yang mengherankan bagimu adalah… Kenapa gadis ini bisa memegang potongan jari dengan santainya? 

“Wow, apa itu?” dengan intonasi penasaran yang dibuat-buat, kau menyentuh benda itu. “Eh, ini ‘kan jari?” pura-pura memasang wajah horor, kau menjauhi gadis itu secara dramatis. “Kau memotong jari orang?” 

Kau merasakan badan gadis itu berguncang karena terkekeh pelan. Potongan jari di tangan gadis itu diangkatnya, dan kemudian dielusnya. Kau sedikit mengernyitkan dahi—curiga dengan gadis di sampingmu itu. 

“Tentu tidak,” dia menjawab santai. “Ini jarinya. Aku menemukan ini tergeletak di sini, saat mencarinya. Kau tahu? Cincin ini adalah cincin persahabatan kami,” gadis itu memperlihatkan jari manisnya yang putih. “Lihat, sama ‘kan?” ujarnya, sedikit ceria. 

Kau membawa jari—bukan. Kau membawa tangan kanannya ke pangkuanmu, kemudian mengecupnya lagi. “Ya, sama… Kau benar,” berusaha membuat gadis itu terpesona, kau mulai melancarkan rayuanmu. “Dan aku tahu, kau sangat sedih, sampai-sampai kau selalu menyimpan potongan jari itu…” 

“Kau itu peramal, ya?” gadis itu mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Namun hanya sedetik, karena berikutnya, nada sedih keluar dari bibirnya yang menggoda bagimu. “… Aku akan menemukan siapapun yang melakukan ini pada Ino,” ujarnya. “Kalau tidak, namaku bukan Sakura Haruno!” 

Kau tertawa dalam hati. Memang benar, mangsa barumu berbeda. Kau menatap kepolosan gadis itu perlahan dengan teduh. Tanpa kau tahu, gadis itu… Tidak seperti yang kau kira. 

“Kau gadis yang baik. Aku yakin, temanmu akan merasa sangat beruntung karenanya,” ujarmu pelan. 

Kau merasakan kalau gadis itu menatapmu. Lama. Seakan-akan ada kalimat yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya, dan ingin diberikan padamu. Namun, kau mencegah kata kata itu keluar dengan telunjukmu. 

“Tidak perlu mengucapkan terimakasih. Aku tahu kalau kau akan mengatakannya, tapi aku tidak perlu itu,” kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke arahnya, berusaha melakukan langkah terakhir dalam mendapatkan mangsamu. “Yang kubutuhkan sekarang adalah hatimu…” 

Kau menyeringai saat melihat gadis itu merinding, namun perlahan memejamkan matanya. Bahasa tubuh yang kau mengerti, sangat kau mengerti. Dengan jemarimu, kau menarik dagunya perlahan, kemudian memagutnya dalam ciuman yang hangat. 

Kau tidak menyadari kalau gadis itu balas menyeringai di sela-sela ciuman kalian yang mulai memanas.

 

**oxoxoxo**

 

Kau menyadari, kalau senja sudah berganti, mentari hilang sepenuhnya saat ditelan oleh kegelapan. Namun, kegiatan kalian masih saja berlangsung. Tidak perduli gelap, justru kalian semakin semangat. Karena semakin gelap, dipastikan akan semakin kosong Universitas dan juga danau buatan ini. 

Kau mendengar gadis itu mendesah, suaranya bagai musik yang indah di telingamu. Keringat memadu gerakan demi gerakan yang kalian perbuat, menetes ke tanah, dan menjadi zat baru untuk membantu pertumbuhan pohon sakura itu. Tentunya pohon itu lega, karena kali ini, bukan darah yang harus diminumnya. Setidaknya belum. 

Kau merasakan udara yang berat karena perbuatan kalian, dan juga karena nafas kalian yang berpadu menjadi satu. Suara tubrukan daging terdengar, dan itu memberi kepuasan tersendiri bagimu, selain melihat tarian indah yang tercipta oleh milik gadis dibawahmu itu. 

Kau membuat langkah terakhir, saat kau akan mencapai puncak pertamamu, juga gadis itu—yang mungkin akan mencapai puncaknya yang ke beberapa kali. Kau meraih kemejamu yang kau taruh sebagai alas kepala gadis itu—atas permintaannya. Merogoh kantungnya, dan menyeringai saat menemukan yang kau cari. 

Kau menemukan pisau kesayanganmu. Dengan senyuman puas di bibirmu, kau berbisik di telinga gadis itu. Namun sebelum itu, kau menjilat pisau itu, hingga berkilat dan silau. 

“Matilah…” dan kau menorehkan goresan kecil di leher jenjang wanita itu. Terus, hingga membekas hingga ke bahu. Kau menyeringai, mendapati bahwa gadis itu masih terbuai oleh asmaramu, masih memejamkan matanya oleh nikmat pasca berhubungan intim. 

Kau salah. Gadis itu menyusun siasat untuk membalasmu. Sementara, kau berusaha memperlambat kematian gadis ini, dengan cara menggores lebih banyak lagi bekas di sana-sini. Berusaha membuat rintihan minta ampun keluar dari bibir gadis itu. 

Kau kecewa, rintihan itu belum keluar. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya. Kau berusaha membuatnya menjerit dengan menusukkan sedikit pisau itu. Namun, sebelum kau melakukannya, kau seperti merasakan sebuah batu menghantammu dari belakang, membuatmu terkejut. 

“Brengsek! Siapa…” dengan amarahmu, kau menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sebuah kenyataan mengerikan. Benar-benar mengerikan. Ya, tidak ada siapa pun di sana… Dan kau merasa kalau sesuatu menimpamu dengan batu. Padahal tidak. 

Kau mengerang tiba-tiba, merasakan sakit pada bagian tengkukmu. Rasa sakit yang mengerikan, seakan mencoba membelah dirimu menjadi dua. Kau meringkuk, meneteskan keringat dan airmata saat merasakan gelombang aneh merasuki pikiranmu. 

“Sakit?” gadis itu menyeringai. “Obatnya sudah mulai bekerja. Sabar ya, sayang…” tetes airmata keluar dari pelupuk zamrud gadis itu. “Salahmu, kenapa membunuh sahabatku…” 

Kau bisa mendengar suara dedaunan yang berisik karena dipijak, dan sebuah resleting yang dipasang. Sepertinya gadis itu memakai kembali pakaiannya. Dan kau tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. 

“Ada gunanya aku jadi mahasiswi di bidang Farmasi,” gadis itu mendekatimu yang masih meringkuk dengan putus asa. Dia membersihkan lukanya sejenak, sedikit mengaduh saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh luka yang dalam. 

Kau tiba-tiba melotot saat mendengar suaranya. Rasa sakit menjalari kepalamu, berpindah ke tulang belakangmu. Kau berteriak sejadi-jadinya, menggeliat ke sana-kemari, bergulingan putus asa. Begini rasanya jadi korban, kau tahu itu? 

Kau merasakan sesuatu berdiri di sampingmu, dan air jatuh ke matamu. Ah, ternyata gadis itu, menitikkan airmata lagi. Dan jatuh tepat di matamu. 

“Kau membunuh sahabatku. Satu-satunya yang kumiliki setelah kekasihku dan sahabatku yang lain mati. Dan satu-satunya orang yang memahamiku setelah aku diusir karena menggugurkan kandunganku,” gadis itu menangis, pilu sempat terlintas di hati kecilmu. Namun kau tidak bisa merasakannya sekarang, kau sedang di ambang ajalmu. 

Kau tidak habis pikir. Apa yang terjadi padamu? Sempat kau berpikir dia memasukkan sebuah obat padamu, dan dia memang berkata seperti itu. Namun kau sendiri bingung, kapan dia memasukkannya? Ah, mungkinkah saat dia… 

“Aku memasukkan sejenis neurotoxin, racun pelumpuh saraf, ke dalam tubuhmu,” dia menendang perutmu, membuatmu semakin berteriak kesakitan. “Dan jangan pikir aku memasukkannya saat kita berciuman. Itu tidak mungkin. Aku bisa mati.” 

Kau yang masih bergulingan di tanah bahkan bingung mendengar penuturan gadis itu. jadi, kalau bukan saat itu, kapan? Pertanyaan itu masih sempat singgah di benakmu, bahkan saat kau menjerit seperti orang gila di sini. 

“Kau ingat, siapa yang melepaskan kemejamu dan memintanya untuk jadi alas kepalaku?” gadis itu tersenyum sinis. “Saat itu aku membalurkan ini pada pisaumu,” lanjutnya, sembari melempar kaleng berisi cairan aneh. 

Kau merasa dunia berputar. Bahkan benda itu tumpah, mengenai mata dan wajah bagian atasmu yang tidak berdaya. Kau merasa ingin mati, tapi tidak bisa. Inilah hukuman-Nya bagimu, Sai, psikopat  yang tidak menyadari kesalahanmu. Bertobatlah selagi bisa, namun kau sudah tak bisa lagi bertobat.. Tak akan diterima, bertobat demi keselamatan di saat genting. 

Kau terengah-engah, memikirkan cairan itu, cairan yang kini menutupi pandanganmu. Benda apa itu? Kau yang disebut jenius saja bingung setengah mati. Tapi kau keras kepala. 

Kau masih bisa bertahan hidup. 

“Bisa ular juga mengandung neurotoxin, kau tahu?” seakan menjawab benakmu, gadis itu berujar pelan. “Aku sedikit menambahkan sejenis gel agar dia bisa mengental, dan berbau darah. Agar kau tidak tahu apa-apa sewaktu pisaumu telah terbalur oleh itu.” 

Kau merasa rambutmu dijambak olehnya. Dan gadis itu melempar kepalamu ke tanah, lalu memijaknya pelan. Kemudian, dia mengibaskan rambutnya. Menjadi latar belakang yang bagus, danau dengan pohon sakura. 

“Aku sengaja menunggumu di sini. Menunggu, memancingmu. Sudah lama aku curiga padamu, dan ternyata itu benar. Tapi aku ternyata tidak bisa melakukan tugasku dengan baik. Kau mirip dengan orang yang kucintai…” 

Kau mendengar itu semua, dan kau masih memperjuangkan hak hidupmu. Setidaknya, kau harus menghabisi orang yang berniat menghabisimu. Dan kau harus melakukannya saat ini, saat gadis manis yang sebenarnya menarik perhatianmu itu sedang lengah. 

Kau menarik kakinya, membuatnya terjatuh kehadapanmu. Kau mengambil cairan yang ada di matamu, menjilatnya, dan memasukkan lidahmu ke dalam mulut gadis itu. 

“Hmmpf!” gadis itu meronta, namun kau tidak peduli. Kau terus memasukkan lidahmu, dalam, hingga dia tersedak. Namun kau tetap bersikeras, hingga dia tidak melawan lagi. Balas melumat, seakan pasrah dengan keadaan. Biarlah. Toh kalian sama-sama telah menjadi makhluk berdosa. 

Kau sadar akan hal itu, dan kau tidak perduli. Hingga nafasmu benar-benar tinggal di ujung, sempat terbesit di pikiranmu, hal aneh yang tidak mungkin ada di pikiran psikopat manapun. Ya, kau sadar, bahwa… 

Kau telah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang menaklukkanmu saat ini. Menaklukkanmu hingga kau bisa kehilangan nyawa… Dan juga nafsu psikopatmu. 

Kau kemudian merasakan gelap menyelimutimu saat nafas kalian menghilang.

 

**Fin.**

 


End file.
